lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Master of the Asylum
The Master of the Asylum was a 32 man tournament conducted on the Insanity brand of LPW, with members of the Pyromania brand included, as part of the 18's series. The format of the tournament was conducted in four rounds, with half the remaining competitors eliminated in each round. Mass Chaos defeated Drew Michaels in the final round at The Madness. The prize for winning the tournament was as followed: *Running the Insanity after The Madness, Insanity LIVE from Miami. *Automatic entry in the DeathCube entry at Ragnarök for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, with the winner of the DeathCube competing against Pyromania's ''LPW International Heavyweight Champion for the Martinez Cup at Altered Reality VI. Locations Tournament First Round The first round of the Master of the Asylum was conducted in a 8-man tag team format at ''Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City. The winning teams advanced to the second round, while the losing teams were eliminated. Second Round The second round of the Master of the Asylum was conducted as a 16-man battle royal at Insanity: Gold. In addition, Drew Michaels was selected to replace Jason Gravis, who was unable to attend the event. Michaels won the match, with with Styxx, Chaos, Storme, cYnical, Brown, Strife and Savana joing him in the third round. Entrances and eliminations Red ██ and "Insanity" indicates an Insanity superstar, blue ██ and "Pyromania" indicates an Pyromania superstar, and white indicates a the men who qualified for the thrid round. * SoL left his announcers desk towards the end of the match, and took out both Michaels and cYnical, before chucking both me out of the ring. The referee’s unanimous decision was that cYnical’s feet hit the ground first, giving the victory to Michaels. * Ash Strife was already eliminated, but pulled Styxx over the top-rope, illegally eliminating him. Quarter-finals The quarter-finals of the Master of the Asylum were conducted as two singles match and a trple threat match at Insanity LIVE from Hartford. Drew Michaels took the round off due to winning the second round battle royal. Semi-finals The semi-finals of the Master of the Asylum were conducted as two singles match at Insanity LIVE from Portland. At the event, Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos qualified for the final defeating Andy Savana and Ash Strife, respectively. Final The final of the Master of the Asylum were conducted at The Madness. At the event, Mass Chaos defeated Drew Michaels to win the tournament. Bracket | RD1-score1=- | RD1-score2=- | RD1-team3= cYnical | RD1-team4='Andy Savana' | RD1-score3=4.00 | RD1-score4=4.15 | RD1-team5='Mass Chaos' | RD1-team6=Steve Storme | RD1-score5=4.45 | RD1-score6=4.15 | RD1-team7=Styxx | RD1-team8='Ash Strife' | RD1-team9=Big B. Brown | RD1-score7=4.00 | RD1-score8=4.18 | RD1-score9=4.20 | RD2-team1='Drew Michaels' | RD2-team2=Andy Savana | RD2-score1=4.14 | RD2-score2=3.99 | RD2-team3=Ash Strife | RD2-team4='Mass Chaos' | RD2-score3=4.04 | RD2-score4=4.06 | RD3-team1=Drew Michaels | RD3-team2='Mass Chaos' | RD3-score1=4.59 | RD3-score2=4.52 }} * Drew Michaels recieved a bye due to winning the battle royal earlier in the tournament. * Mass Chaos defended his LPW United States Championship against Steve Storme in the quarter-finals. Gallery Image:Asylumtournament1.jpg| Master of the Asylum first backet Image:Asylumtournament2.jpg| Master of the Asylum second backet Image:Asylumtournament3.jpg| Master of the Asylum third backet Image:Asylumtournament4.jpg| Master of the Asylum fourth backet Image:Asylumtournament5.jpg| Master of the Asylum fifth backet Image:Asylumtournament6.jpg| Master of the Asylum sixth backet Image:Asylumtournament7.jpg| Master of the Asylum seventh backet External links Category:Tournaments